A ball joint conventionally used for example in a suspension device or a steering device of a vehicle such as an automobile includes: a ball stud corresponding to a ball-side member including a ball part and a stud part as a shaft part projecting from the ball part; a cylindrical ball sheet corresponding to a bearing sheet made of synthetic resin, for example, that holds the ball part of the ball stud in a manner that allows rotation of the ball part; and a housing in the shape of a cylinder with a closed bottom corresponding to a receiving-side member including a housing body corresponding to a receiving part having an inner chamber where the ball sheet holding the ball part is received.
According to a method of manufacturing the aforementioned ball joint, the ball sheet holding the ball part is press fitted into the inner chamber of the housing. Then, an end portion of the housing on an opening side thereof is deformed by swaging, thereby forming a known structure where the ball sheet and the ball part are retained and fixed together in the housing (see PTL 1 and PTL 2, for example).